


Secret Rendezvous

by liferuinedbyrenner



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom, mission impossible - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liferuinedbyrenner/pseuds/liferuinedbyrenner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your undercover mission has been going on for seven months. It's been a long time since your handler had called you in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Since the arrival of the new Mi5 trailer William Brandt has been on my mind. So this is the result.

Sometimes you craved the normality of a regular life. Of doing a 9 to 5 job. Getting up every morning with set tasks and the guarantee of going home before 7pm. But the life on an IMF agent was still the most exciting job you had ever had. Of course it was dangerous and you had been in life threatening situations for the last few years but still you loved it. 

You'd been under over for about 7 months now. The longest you'd ever been in the one place since becoming an agent. Before that being pretty low on the ladder of being anything, the personal assistant of the Secretary. That was until you met him! The man who would soon be responsible for your training and would become your handler, the secretary's then Chief Analyst. 

You caught a glimpse of yourself reflected in the glass door of a supermarket freezer. Hardly being able to recognise yourself. Your long red locks being replaced by blonde. A colour you secretly liked. But your clothes were trashy and whorish in nature. But at least you weren't the only one. Two other girls like you! A little younger. One of them had a kid, 8 months old. She was the one you wanted to protect when all this came out. 

The kid screaming in your arms caught you off guard, feeling the cell in your top pocket vibrate. The kid laughing and giggling as he tried to pull it for, your pocket. "No you don't mister," You look around, finding the kids mother a few feet away pushing the shopping cart. "Here look after your kid. I'll see you later,? You drop the kid in the cart, seeing his little legs dangling in the holes.

"Where'd you think your going. We gotta get back," 

You shake your head, the bun your hair is tied up in almost coming out. "I've got some shit to take care of," 

You knew exactly what that vibrating message meant. Leaving it a few minutes before taking it out of your pocket as you step out into the parking lot, making sure no one was watching, especially your friend. 

You read the message. "Rendezvous. Usually place. 1900 hours," 

Not being able to hide your smile. Your handler calling you in for a debrief. You look at your watch, realising that you have two hours. Needing to get out of these clothes before you met with him. For yourself more than anything. Taking the back off the phone and taking out the battery and sim. Smashing the phone against a nearby wall. Being able to bend and snap the sim in half, dropping it and the battery down a nearby drain. Your training finally kicking in.

There are more than two safe houses. One where you kept your personal stuff, files and clothes. The clothes that made you feel more human. Needing to wash off the grime you felt at being under cover. 

One was a lockup a few miles away from anywhere, miles from the safe house where you met your handler. Smiling to yourself as it begins to sink in. Feeling so long since you had seen a friendly face. And there was nothing more friendly than his face. Seeing his smile again. More than just a handler to you. Much more. If the IMF found out it could mean both of your careers! Not to mention the end of this mission. 

 

The lockup was pretty self contained. A bathroom and a bed in the corner of the room for when you needed to crash. You must have spent a good twenty minutes under the shower. Wiping off the makeup. Wanting to smell like yourself. Practically using all the shower gel.  
You spritz on some perfume, looking in the huge mirror in the bathroom. Wiping your hand across it, wiping off the steam. There you were. Looking a little bit more like yourself, redhead again. But only temporary until you washed it out. Not wanting anyone to recognise you.

Moving into the main room, opening a draw, pulling out your dress and some new matching lingerie. Not many agents would do this for their handlers. But your relationship was special. At least you hoped so! 

You look at your watch, realising that you were late. Quickly putting on your dress, tying the belt around you and putting on your sneakers and making sure everything was secure before leaving. 

The rendezvous spot was at a posh hotel a town over. Feeling your hands begin to shake as you clutched your purse, brushing the hair over your shoulders. Smiling as the other guests passed you by. Believing that you were a hooker and a pretty high class one too. Making your way over to reception, nodding at the concierge behind it. Pushing the door key towards you on top of the desk. "Have a good evening," he whispered behind you as you walked away towards the elevators. 

You were trying to hide your smile as a group of people poured out of the elevator as you stepped inside. Feeling your heart beating inside your chest. Checking yourself out in the glass walls of the elevator one last time. Your eyes watching the door as you travelled up floor by floor. The smile widening as the bell rang signalling its stop. 

You take a small step out. Looking down the corridor for the right room. You feel you should knock first, wrapping your knuckles softly against the hard wood of the door. 

"Come in,"

Hearing his voice for the first time in three months. You unlock the door with your key card, pushing open the door. Noticing that the room was in darkness. You let the door swing shut behind you as your eyes adjust to the darkness. Seeing a figure in the corner of the room, sitting on a chair. 

"Come in, Agent." 

His voice was everything you remember, deep, husky. You walk towards him in the middle of the room, unbuttoning your coat. Dropping it off your shoulders and letting it fall on the floor. Continuing your way over to your handler. Waiting for so long for him to handle you properly.

"Agent Brandt!" you whisper low under your breath. Seeing him nod. Standing in front of him. Hearing his breathing become shallow. Saying his name was a relief. 

"Agent..." You lean in close, pressing your finger against his lips, stopping him from saying your name. His lips vibrating against your digits. Moving closer to him as he wraps his arm around you, pulling you close, pulling you down onto his lap. Coming eye to eye. You feel something in his hand as he presses it against you. The room suddenly bursting into light as you realise it was the remote. You see his face, that smirk on his face, that crooked, perfect smile. His hair perfect, spiky, brushed to one side. 

Your hand moves down his chest. The buttons on his white shirt begging to be unbuttoned. Sliding your fingers in between them as they pop open. 

Brandt pulls you closer, lips finally meeting. Sharing a deep kiss. Wrapping your arms around his neck. Biting his lip as you pull it down. Grinding yourself against him. You've always known this was wrong. Both of you. That first time was during your training. Not being able to keep your hands off each other. 

He stands up, lifting you off his lap and into his arm. Walking the short distance across the room, resting you on top of a desk. Brandt slides his hands down your legs. Making sure he pushes up the hem of your dress to your thighs. His hands spread out, making you look down at them. Big, strong. Those long figures of his in your dreams most nights. 

You moan softly into the room, biting your lip. Your under cover life a distant memory. "Will!" 

He moves his hands to your waist as he pulls open the belt on your dress. It falling between your legs. Your breathing increases as he gives you that look. The same as he gave you that night, that first night and every night since then. His hand slides under your dress, caressing your breasts, your nipples instantly hard. You can feel the heat between your legs, the delicious wetness of your pussy. Only Will could make you feel like this. Having to fake it for your target. 

"I need you," you moan. Need and urgency in your voice. 

He kisses you harder for a moment, before getting to his knees, pushing up your legs so they rest on the edge of the desk. His fingers sliding inside the straps on your panties. Pulling them down your legs and dropping them. 

You feel the wetness of his mouth pressed against your thighs, his fingers making the same trail up towards the apex. He feels your body shake under him. Vibrating against his mouth. You hold your breath in anticipation and it's not before long that his tongue slowly slides between your folds, taking your juices into his mouth. Teasing you. Knowing just how much before your ready to explode. 

You cling on to him with one hand, gripping his hair between your fingers, forcing him deeper.  
Watching in pure delight as he swapped from long licks to nibbles. Shaking his head from side to side, devouring you. Your other hand gripping the side of the desk then moving it under your dress, playing with your nipples. Your whole body filled with desire. 

"Will!" You cry out. Glad that this wasn't your usually handler meeting. Not wanting Benji or anyone listening in to what you were doing. Usually just a drop off of information. Now you were dropping your panties! 

His tongue probed your pussy, through your folds then deep inside your walls. Your exposed clit being his next target, swiping his tongue across it as two fingers took its place inside you, thrusting hard and fast. Barely able to maintain its rhythm before you came crashing. Shaking violently. 

You barely had time to recover before Will pulled you off the desk, spinning you around, forcing you down on to it, spreading your legs. Hearing the faint metal sound of a zipper being pulled down. Holding your breath for that touch. The tip of his cock pressed against your pussy. Will pulled you up a little, getting a better angle. Smacking his length against your wet pussy before pushing in fully. 

"Fuck I've missed you," he roars into your ear, pounding into you. This was as wild as he had fucked you in so long. That first night over a year ago. Almost breaking everything in sight. Knocking over vases, phones, everything that was breakable. And not giving a fuck. You could buy new things. But you had been desperate for him to be inside you. To fuck you into oblivion. From the first time you had met in the Secretary's office. 

Your hand reaches out behind you, desperate to feel him. Pounding into you harder, deeper. Pushing yourself against him, needing more contact. His hands trail down your back, his fingers dancing down your spine. Finally coming to rest on your hips. Digging his fingers into your flesh.  
Feeling your pussy tighten around his cock. Just as he begins to feel his own orgasm take hold. Your muscles holding onto him, milking him. Both screaming as he filled you. "Yes.... Oh god Will yesssss," He thruster harder, not wanting to let go of you just yet. 

The room was semi lit, turning off a few lamps, giving the room a more seductive and romantic vibe. Romance severely lacking from the moment you had walked into the room. Your clothes lay across the floor, all over the floor. Your panties where Will had dropped them and your dress and sneakers by the edge of the bed. Will being totally practically, folding his and laying them out on a nearby chair. 

You laid on your back on the bed, legs spread wide, accommodating Will as he lay on top of you. Both of your movements slow. Your fingers tussled in his hair. His lips against yours. Your other hand on his back. 

It had felt so long since you had felt his body on top of you. His hot skin against yours, being inside you. Will smiled down at you as both of you moved slowly in perfect sync with each other. Breathing hard as you feel him deep inside, hitting all the right spot as you cum again. 

Will's arm reaches out, his hand gripping the headboard above you. Feeling him groan Into your ear, kissing the side of your neck as he fills you again. Cradling his head with your hand. Kissing him softly as he begins to slow. Your other hand still moving up and down his back, wishing he could stay inside you forever. 

Will fell back on the bed next to you, holding your hand, turning his head to look at you. You wonder if he still sees the real you. Not the low life skank you've pretended to be for the last 7 months. Can he smell the other men on you? Did you manage to scrub yourself clean enough? 

"Did they tell you when they're going to be moving on the target?" You asked him. Wanting to know when this was going to end. 

"Soon!"

You look at each other, moving across the bed, resting your head on his chest. Running your hands over him. Feeling his skin under your finger tips. You smile as he kissed your forehead, slowly. Wanting to stay like this for as long as possible. But knowing it would end soon enough and you would have to go back undercover. 

You look up at Will, seeing the tiredness in his eyes and the pain in the knowledge that you couldn't stay.


End file.
